There is known a conventional image-recording apparatus including an ink tank configured to store ink therein. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-342992 discloses such an ink tank within which a detected portion is disposed. The detected portion is configured to be detected by a detector to detect a residual amount of ink in a storage chamber in the ink tank.
In this ink tank, the detected portion is disposed at a lower end of the storage chamber. With this structure, the detector can detect that the storage chamber is empty.
Further, in this ink thank, a wall is provided within the storage chamber. One surface of the wall is arranged to face a communication port through which air bubbles are configured to flow into the storage chamber from outside. The other surface of the wall is arranged to face the detector. The air bubbles flowing into the storage chamber abuts on the surface of the wall, enabling a reduced amount of air bubbles to reach the detector. As a result, this structure can reduce a probability that the detector may incorrectly detect little ink is left in the storage chamber due to adherence of air bubbles to the detected portion even if a certain amount of ink is still left in the storage chamber.